Le vide comblé
by Laurie-Chan20
Summary: One shot plutôt court.- Natsu vient de perdre Lisanna, sa meilleure amie, son pillier depuis la disparition d'Igneel. Comment le vit-il? Comment se sent-il? Où trouvera-t-il le courage de se lever et de recommencer à vivre pour lui? POV Natsu. Nalu, reférence de Nali minime.


Le vent soufflait doucement, le soleil réchauffait ma peau et le calme qui régnait autour de moi semblait avoir arrêté le temps. Le feu qui brûlait constamment en moi avait laissé la place à une simple fumée comme un feu de camp piégé sous la pluie. Elle n'était plus là, celle qui avait occupé mes pensées durant des années. Lisanna n'était plus et je n'avais personne à blâmer. Même si, dans les faits, c'était son frère la réelle cause de sa mort, je ne pouvais pas blâmer Elfman. Même si, dans les faits, ils avaient voulu accompagner leur grande sœur de rang S dans une mission trop dangereuse pour eux, je ne pouvais pas blâmer Mirajane. Je n'avais personne sur qui jeter la faute. À l'extérieur, je me suis repris rapidement, redevenant le garçon au tempérament enflammé et avec la continuelle envie de se battre. Je continuais mes missions avec Happy plus par devoir que par plaisir. Le transport me rendait toujours malade et m'empêchait de penser à Lisanna, le seul vrai moment où elle n'occupait pas mes pensées. Il me fallait être fort, il me fallait…

Un jour, je suis débarqué à Hargeon, la ville portuaire, à la recherche d'Igneel encore et toujours. Quand nous sommes tombés sur un attroupement de filles criant « SALAMENDER –SAMA ! », nous pensions que nos recherches avaient porté leurs fruits, mais nous avions tort. Quand une jeune fille s'est détachée du lot pour nous remercier de l'avoir libérée du charme de cet imposteur, mon cœur rata un battement. Lucy. Son nom résonnait dans mes oreilles. Son regard, son sourire. Se pouvait-il que…? Non, ce ne pouvait être vrai. De plus, Lucy ne lui ressemblait pas physiquement. Elle nous invita à manger et se mit à nous expliquer ce qu'était qu'un charme, les mages et les guildes sans savoir que je savais tout ça et que je faisais partie d'une guilde. Ça me plaisait de voir ses prunelles s'enflammer de passion lorsqu'elle parlait, je la laissais donc me raconter ma propre vie. Elle paya la note et nous laissa manger tranquillement. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, je me rendis compte que je m'étais senti heureux un bref instant en sa présence.

Un peu plus tard ce même jour, j'ai entendu deux filles dire en gloussant que le charlatan que j'avais pris pour Igneel se faisait passé pour un membre de Fairy Tail. C'en fut trop. Sans même savoir que Lucy était à bord, j'attaquai le bateau de cet ignoble personnage, Happy sauva Lucy et moi je me retrouvais seul, malade, à bord du bateau d'un homme qui avait voulu à la fois blesser Lucy et détruire la réputation de ma guilde. Je ne sais comment, mais le bateau se retrouva échoué sur la rive, me permettant de retrouver mes capacités.

-Bon sens, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, demanda le faux Salamender.

J'entendis Lucy crier mon nom. Des frissons de plaisir me parcoururent l'échine, mais je me trouvais au beau milieu d'un combat, pas le temps pour les sentiments !

-Alors comme ça tu prétends être un mage de Fairy Tail ?, demandai-je d'une façon rhétorique.

-Oui et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?, me demanda ce grossier personnage. Réglez-lui son compte les gars !

-Ouais !, répondit l'équipage en chœur.

-Approche que je te vois de plus près, le défiai-je.

Lucy cria mon nom encore une fois et j'entendis Happy lui annoncer que j'étais un mage.

-Je me présente, crachai-je. Moi, c'est Natsu de Fairy Tail et toi je sais pas d'où tu sors, mais je t'ai jamais vu !

-Quoi ?, dit Salamender.

-Cet emblème sur son épaule !, dit Lucy. Oh, mais oui ! C'est celui de Fairy Tail !

J'entendis un membre de l'équipage qui demanda des instructions à son capitaine, Bora de Prominence, qui n'était pas très heureux de se faire appeler par son vrai nom, puis Happy qui expliqua à Lucy qui était Bora, un sinistre criminel.

-Entre nous, mon vieux, que tu sois une petite crapule ou un saint parmi les saints, je m'en tape royalement, dis-je avec haine, parce que tu vas payer pour avoir salie le nom de Fairy Tail.

-Pas la peine de prendre tes grands airs, sale morveux, me répondit-il sur le même ton. Typhon de la Protubérance !

Lucy hurla encore mon nom et fit un mouvement pour venir me rejoindre. Décidément, cette fille faisait tout pour me rendre dingue. Happy lui bloqua la route.

-C'est toujours les plus minables qui sont les plus forts en gueule, pas vrai ?, dit Bora.

-Ah c'est immonde !, m'emportai-je. T'es vraiment un mage de feu ou c'est juste pour te la raconter ? Parce que je veux pas dire, mais il me laisse un sale goût dans la bouche.

J'entendis les cris de surprise de l'équipage et de Lucy en me voyant avaler le feu de ce mage de seconde classe.

-Ah!, soupirai-je. Merci quand même, c'est toujours ça de pris.

Tout le monde en bas paniquait ou s'extasiait disant que je n'étais pas humain ou que ma magie sortait du lot.

-Rien de tel qu'un petit casse-croute pour reprendre des forces, dis-je. C'est parti ! Hurlement du Dragon !

Par la suite, je battis ce mage à la noix, la ville fut à moitié détruite et Lucy vit une petite partie de mes capacités. Quand la police débarqua, j'attrapai Lucy par la main et l'entrainait avec moi à Fairy Tail. Je lui décrochais un sourire, le premier véritable que je fis depuis des années et ça ne sera probablement pas le dernier.


End file.
